Geddert's Twistars Gymnastics
Geddert's Twistars USA Gymnastics, or just referred to as Geddert's '''or '''Twistars, is a two-facility gymnastics club in Lansing and DeWitt, MI. The head coaches and owners are John and Kathryn Geddert. Competitive Club History The gym was opened in 1996 by John Geddert, following his coaching period at Great Lakes Gymnastics. 2006 At the 2006 J.O. Nationals, Mallory Brewer came 2nd in the Senior A division and Elizabeth Mahlich came 3rd in the Junior C competition. At the 2006 U.S. Nationals, Jordyn Wieber made her National debut, at the age of 11, the youngest age to become an elite. She placed 9th in the all-around 2007 Elizabeth Mahlich took a silver in the Senior A division, as well as, Kari Pearce who got a silver also at the 2007 J.O. Nationals. At the 2007 U.S. Classic, Kamerin Moore and Jordyn Wieber tied for 5th in the Junior division. Later, at the 2007 U.S. Nationals, Jordyn Wieber placed third in the Junior competition. Kamerin Moore finished in 13th. Wieber was named to the 2007 Junior Pan American Championships team where she placed 2nd in the all-around as well as becoming bars and beam champion. 2008 Geddert's celebrated their best year since opening in the 2008 season. At the 2008 U.S. Classic, Jordyn Wieber was the Junior champion, closely followed by Kamerin Moore, who took a silver. Later that year, Jordyn Wieber was crowned U.S. National Junior Champion with Kamerin Moore placing 7th. 2009 Jordyn Wieber was invited to compete at the 2009 American Cup, at the age of 13, making her the youngest competitor to ever compete at that event. She won the all-around. At the 2009 Gymnix, Wieber was the Junior champion and Moore competed bars only, placing second on the event. Caitlyn Ciokajo finished third in the Senior B division at the 2009 J.O. Nationals. Kamerin Moore and Jordyn Wieber were both nursing injuries during the 2009 season and so, Geddert's had no competitors during the Championship season. 2010 Grace Williams became the Junior A National Champion at J.O. Nationals in May. At the 2010 U.S. Classic, Jordyn Wieber won the all-around and newly qualified elite, Grace Williams, placed 21st. Later in the season, Jordyn Wieber withdrew midway through the 2010 U.S. Nationals due to injury. Grace Williams finished 28th. 2011 Grace Williams was crowned the 2011 Nastia Liukin SuperGirl Cup champion! Wieber made her senior debut at the 2011 AT&T American Cup, taking the title. At the 2011 City of Jesolo Trophy, Wieber placed 2nd all-around after McKayla Maroney. At J.O. Nationals, Bayle Pickel shared the Junior B title with Elizabeth Gangale. Wieber competed bars and beam only at the 2011 U.S. Classic, winning both. Later in the season, Wieber was crowned U.S. National Champion! She was later selected for the 2011 World Championships team in Tokyo, Japan. At the 2011 Worlds, Jordyn helped the team win the gold medal. Later in the all-around final, Wieber was the World Champion! In event finals, she took a bronze on beam, fourth on bars and sixth on floor. 2012 At the 2012 Nastia Liukin Cup, Grace Williams placed third and Lauren Bancroft was 28th. Later in the year, Wieber was all-around champion at the 2012 Pacific Rim Championships. Grace Williams tied for Junior D National Champion with Aja-Monet Sims at the J.O. Nationals. At the 2012 U.S. Classic, Wieber competed bars and beam only. She was 1st on beam and 8th on bars. Wieber defended her U.S. National title, placing 1st at the 2012 Nationals. At the U.S. Olympic Trials, Wieber finished second. She was then named to the U.S. Olympic team. She travelled to London for the Olympics and helped the team win the gold! She didn't make the all-around final and was 7th on floor. 2013 Geddert's had no J.O. National medalists or Elite competitors during 2013. 2014 At the 2014 Nastia Liukin Cup, Kai Rivers finished 10th in the Junior all-around. At the 2014 J.O. Nationals, Delanie Harkness and Grace Williams were both crowned National Champions in Junior A and Senior C divisions. Kai Rivers placed second in the Junior A division. At the 2014 U.S. Classic, Delanie Harkness, a newly qualified elite, was 20th in the Juniors. Advancing to the P&G Championships, Harkness placed 32nd. Category:Gymnastics clubs Category:Geddert's Twistars Gymnastics